Far Away
by midnightvisions
Summary: After Thunder Plains, Yuna sings a song that reminds Rikku and she of the ones they lost two years ago... Tuna and Aurikku, songfic to Nickelback.


Just a little oneshot I came up with months ago. Aurikku and Tuna! Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters. Any of them. Happy now?

_Italics_ are thoughts

_Centered Italics _are lyrics

Rikku was looking for her cousin, knowing the girl needed comfort. The crowd in the Thunder Plains had just witnessed the events surrounding Lenne and Shuyins' last moments. It had impacted Yuna deeply, Rikku could tell. The ex-summoner had sneaked out of the bridge unnoticed, and now Rikku had set out to find her, mostly by Paine's orders. She had just wanted to let her cousin have her peace, but no. Paine had sent her out to find the Gullwing and ruin what would possibly be the only thinking timeYuna would get.

"Well, let's see. She's not in the engine room, and Barkeep said Yunie's not sleeping. Where could she be?" Rikku got in the elevator, and saw that the only place left unchecked was the deck. "That's gotta be where Yunie is!"

The thief hit the button, and began bouncing as the elevator rose. "Come on, come on! This thing is so slow!" Rikku began to hum a nameless tune as the lift ascended.

_Lenne and Shuyin really had it bad for each other. They died together, not even Yevon could tear them apart. It really reminds me of Yuna and…well, no use thinking about it now, all of them are gone. And I feel bad for Yuna. He's never coming back, I don't think._

The elevator came to a halt, throwing Rikku off-balance and out the sliding doors. "Owie…that hurt!" Rikku called to the doors, which just slid shut and descended in reply. She 'hmph'ed indignantly, and turned around to see her cousin lying on the far end of the deck, staring at the passing blue sky. Rikku stepped closer to Yuna stealthily, and heard the girl quietly singing a song.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

Wait a minute, this song was familiar. Where had Rikku heard this song before?

_Just one chance, just one breath, _

_Just in case there's just one left_

Oh. Rikku remembered where this song was from. The Gullwings had heard one of the troupes singing it in Macalania. Rikku and Yuna had thought it was sad, but pretty. Paine refused to express her opinion about it. Sometimes she could be so stubborn. But this song really fit Yunie. It was essentially a love song. And considering recent events, Yuna _would_ be singing a love song...

'_cuz you know, you know, you know_

_I love you I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing, if I don't see you anymore_

This song brought back painful memories for the girls. Even from where Rikku was standing, she could see the stream of tears rolling down her cousins' face. Yunas' voice remained strong, however, as the ex-summoner continued singing.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance_

'_cuz with you, I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand_

The song really spoke to the girls. Rikku knew how much Yuna hadn't wanted to give him up. She would have given anything to keep him with her, but the fayth had told her that he had to go. Yuna, however, wasn't the only one who lost somebody that day.

_I'd give it all, I did for us, give anything but I won't give up_

'_cuz you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

Rikku and Yuna both missed them. The mystery blitzball player from Zanarkand, the son of Sin. And then there was…him. The legendary guardian of Braska, High Summoner. Rikku had realized she loved Auron only after he had gone. She never got to tell him how she felt, and all that emotion was kept inside, hidden under a mask of total happiness. Not even Yunie had seen the depression that Rikku hid. She missed Auron immensely, probably as much as Yuna missed him.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

But that was in the past, and there was no changing it. No matter how many dreams they had, or how hard they wished it, he and Auron were gone, and there was no bringing them back.

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far too long _

_So far away, so far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

Yuna was shaking with sorrow; her tears still falling, voice strong with the aide of the Songstress Dressphere. This song touched them so deeply, it expressed their thoughts completely. Both of their boys had been gone for far too long, and they wanted them back.

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I want it, I wanted you to stay_

'_cuz I need it, I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I love you I have loved you all along_

If only the fayth had let them stay, it would have been different. Yuna and he could have lived happily ever after, and Rikku might have been able to tell Auron how she feels. Rikku loved him, and she still does.

Rikku walked to her cousin, and picked the girl up, Yuna crying into her shoulder. Some drops fell onto the ex-summoners' shirt as Rikku began crying along Yuna.

_Skip to Perfect Ending…_

The airship had left the Luca Stadium, and Yuna had decided to go visit Besaid. Rikku had energetically agreed, and Paine had just said whatever. The bright red machine was flying toward the beach, when Yuna looked into the ocean and saw an all-too-familiar figure standing in the water. She had screamed, making Brother nearly crash into the shore, and as the girl ran toward the hatch, Rikku and Paine had followed, Rikku wondering what could have caused such actions in her cousin.

The ship hadn't even stopped when the hatch opened and Yuna jumped out, running into her long-lost love's arms. He seemed shocked by her arrival and appearance, but embraced her when he realized it was Yuna. Rikku and Paine arrived just in time to see the half-Al Bhed in the loving embrace of the former unsent. Rikku rejoiced at the sight of him, and Paine looked on in understanding. The islanders had gathered on the beach, and witnessed the reunion.

It overjoyed Rikku to see her cousin reunited with her love, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Sure, Yunie had him and they would be together now, but why couldn't the fayth give Rikku the one she missed most?

Paine nudged the Al Bhed in the arm and pointed in the direction of some of the ruins. "Hey, Rikku? Who's that on the ruin?"

The girl took one glance toward the old building, and stopped breathing. Her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar red coat, and her heart clenched at the black glasses staring at her. The stranger smiled at her, and a song began to play in Rikku's head.

_And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing, 'cuz I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, 'cuz I'm not leaving you anymore_

Rikku jumped from the airship, tears streaming from her swirled green eyes, and she sneaked past the reunited ex-summoner to the ruin where Auron had been standing. The girl climbed the crumbling rock faster than she had ever done anything. It was like, if

Rikku didn't get to the top fast enough, she would die.

Panting, Rikku pulled herself on the ledge she had seen Auron standing on, felling like an eternity had passed since she had seen him. She stood up, and was staring at the back of a red jacket, at grey hair that had once been black. The figure slowly turned around, and the girl stared into the gold eyes of her Auron.

She hesitantly took a few steps toward the man, afraid that this was all a dream, and as soon as she touched the jacket, it would all disappear. But no, it was real. Her hand rested on his heart, feeling and hearing a beat, the most beautiful noise she had ever heard. Auron stepped forward and embraced the Al Bhed girl, and she buried her head into his jacket, staining the material with tears.

_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go_

dies from fluffiness (if anybody cares enough to read this, that is)

Reviews appreciated! Flames will be used to insert clever way to use flames here


End file.
